ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario and Luigi (TV show)
Super Mario and Luigi is a CGI animated, comedy, action TV show based on Super Mario Bros. It's the first Mario show since Super Mario World (1991). It goes for more than 8 seasons. It's planned to air on Cartoon Network. Characters Heroes * Mario: Luigi's brother and the main protagonist. (Charles Martinet) * Luigi: Mario's brother and the deuteragonist. (Charles Martinet) * Yoshi: '''Mario and Luigi's friend from Dino Island. (Kazumi Totaka) * '''Peach: The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. (Samantha Kelly) * Toad: Peach's servant and a friend to Mario and Luigi. (Samantha Kelly) * Birdo: '''Yoshi's friend. (Kazumi Totaka) * '''Daisy: The ruler of Sarsaland. (Denna Mustard) * Donkey Kong: Mario's rival and guardian of DK Island. (John DiMaggio) * Cranky Kong: Donkey Kong's grandpa. (Aaron Tager) * Toadsworth: Peach's main servant. (Charles Martinet) * E. Gadd: A scientist and Luigi's helper. (Kazumi Totaka) * Goombario: A Goomba who betrayed Bowser. (Roger Craig Smith) * Starlow: A Star Sprite and Mario's best friend (Ashly Burch) * Rosalina * More TBA Villains * Bowser: The ruler of Koopa Kingdom and main antagonist (Kenny James) * Kamek: Bowser's assistant and wizard (Jim Cummings) * Larry: The weakest Koopaling. He's a greedy athlete. (TBA) * Morton: Morton is extremely stupid. He talks in 3rd person, and loves to eat food (John DiMaggio) * Wendy: Wendy is a aggressive spoiled brat (Tabitha St. Germain) * Iggy: Iggy is a crazy mad scientist. (TBA) * Roy: '''The strongest of the Koopalings. Roy is a big bully (TBA) * '''Lemmy: A small and dumb Koopaling who likes to play. (Tara Strong) * Ludwig: Ludwig is an elegant, cruel, leader of the Koopalings. (Rodger Craig Smith) * Fawful: Bowser's rival (TBA) * Antasma: An evil bat king from Pi'llo Island that speaks in a German accent. (TBA) * Popple: A thief that tries to steal from Mario and Luigi. He speaks like a mobster. * Cackletta: Fawful's mistress. (TBA) * K. Rool: (Ben Campbell) * King Boo: ''' (John DiMaggio) * '''Goomboss: (TBA) * Petey: An idiotic Piranha Plant (TBA) * Bowser Jr.: (Logan T.) * Metal Mario: Mario's robotic copy made by Bowser (monotone voice) * More TBA Lands * Mushroom Kingdom: The main base of operations for the Mario team. Its a hilly grassland, with Peach's palace * Cascade Kingdom: A grassy mountain that's known for having the last dinosaurs on the planet. It's under control by Larry. * Sand Kingdom: A hot desert that's home to many Mexican skulls. Its the location of the Inverted Pyramid, which is Roy's base of operations * Lake Kingdom: An underwater civilization, that's known for making clothing. It's been taken over by Wendy * Wooden Kingdom: An abandoned factory in the middle of a growing forest. It's under control by Iggy. * Lost Kingdom: A lush jungle, that's not been touched by Bowser * Metro Kingdom: A city that borders the Mushroom Kingdom, that was ran by Pauline, but now under the claws of Bowser Jr. * Snow Kingdom: A frozen glacier, with a Shiverian civlization underground, to get away from Lemmy. * Luncheon Kingdom: A mountain, that's home to food. It's known for its famous Stupendous Stew. It's taken over by Morton * Ruined Kingdom: Ludwig's castle. It's a destroyed castle, in a stormy area * Bowser's Castle: Self-explanatory. Based in the middle of a Japanese volcano.